Poporon
Poporon is the main antagonist in the 2012 comedy manga series Jashin Dropkick or Dropkick On My Devil!!, and its 2018 anime adaptation. History Poporon was once the apprentice of Pekola prior to Pekola becoming stranded on Earth after losing her halo. While she was gone, Poporon helped herself to the benefits coming from Pekola's position, and decided right there to become a full-fledged angel. In order for this to come to fruition, Poporon searched for Pekola in the human realm. Eventually, she is successful at locating Pekola and warmly greets her. Pekola is relieved at first, believing that she was sent to return her to Heaven, only to grow horrified when Poporon produces a rocket launcher and attempts to kill her with it. Even though she was without her halo, Pekola tries to fight her former apprentice off with any strength she had left. When it seemed as though Poporon was getting the upper hand, Jashin intrudes in the fight in order to give Pekola some curry that she had made at Yurine's apartment earlier that day. While trying to reject the food on the grounds that a "witch" sent Jashin to give her the plate, Poporon gets annoyed and rashly causes Jashin to drop the bowl of curry onto the ground. Enraged, Jashin lashes out at Poporon, effortlessly beating her senseless before asking Pekola to give her some tape. She proceeds to wrap the nearly unconscious angel with the tape and tosses her off a cliff (whilst nearly killing a suicidal man in the process). Knowing that Yurine would not believe her story about her fight with the angel, Jashin offers to take Pekola to her shared room with Yurine for hot curry. Poporon returns in episode 7 bent on revenge on Jashin for beating her up and tossing her into the ocean. However, Jashin doesn't recognize her at first much to Poporon's chagrin. When Poporon makes Jashin spill the groceries - including a dessert meant for Yurine - Jashin retaliates by eating Poporon's halo, making her unable to leave as well. With no angelic powers, Poporon cowardly says she wasn't being serious before running away. In episode 8, Poporon was on her way to seek vengeance on Jashin once again, only to miss her when Jashin runs off after stealing Pekola's bread crusts. Noticing that Poporon also lost her halo and thus stuck on Earth, Pekola proposes a temperate truce and work together until her halo regenerates, but Poporon refuses, insisting that she only works alone. Pekola later spots Poporon serving as a waitress in a ramen restaurant. Yurine and Jashin decide to eat lunch at the ramen restaurant and it isn't long for Jashin to realize that Poporon was working there. However, Poporon was using the alias "Noelle" at the time, and pretends to not recognize Jashin only to accidentally out herself when Jashin asked her for a refill on her drink. As they were leaving, Yurine informs Poporon that she knew that she wasn't entirely human as she had the same aura of someone she knew. Gallery How To Defeat An Angel Easily!! �� Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Xenophobes Category:Assassins Category:Manga Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Category:Archenemy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Immortals Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Humanoid Category:Egotist Category:Neutral Evil